Brother's Confession
by hopefulmuse617
Summary: After many confrontations Hoang is confronted by her brother, Shun with a secret. Mentioning of yaoi(DanxShun). Stars my OC, Hoang. Oneshot, siblinghood.


**Hi everyone,**

 **I know have not update for a while, but I had this brainfart inspired by a fanfiction writer, Ani Pendragon who uploads fanfiction shipping characters in LGBT relationships/identities and also a recent story done by Ayaxroses titled "From Now Until Eternity". So I've decided to do something along the same lines with my OC and one of the canon characters. This will not be inclusive(more like an AU) with "Neo Legacy", but will relate to the plot(some spoiler alerts for my fanfic).**

 **In this fanfic my OC, Hoang Lin considers the possibility that Shun has feelings for Dan, later to see her assumptions are true. Instead of 'freaking out' she provides some closure/advice for her surrogate brother/guardian.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **hopefulmuse617**

 **disclaimer-I do not own bakugan or any canon material. OC's are mine.**

* * *

A moment's peace. A real-life "once in a blue moon" metaphor considering all the things that have gone on. All of Neo Legacy's members have an off day. All of the members got a chance to talk to their families over a video call. As of now it was getting close to dinnertime. Shien and June decided to hangout at the park, skateboarding(June) and having a field day(both of them). Ingrid was fixing up some of her program coding for a virtual bakugan game **(like an app game cross between the bakugan video game(the first one) and fighting creatures game like how final fantasy is set up )**. Kahil was playing a game of hide and seek with Monferal(although it was a little one-sided considering the size difference for one). Wesley was in his shared room(with Shien) working on his songs and even having a jam session with Gunz **(Dude was posing on a guitar case when first introduced in** _ **Evil Arrival**_ **, so why not?)**. The other Neo Legacy's bakugan were out playing, hanging out or continue training.

Hoang Lin, Neo Legacy's Ventus Brawler, ninja in training and surrogate sister of Shun Kazami was alone, sitting down on the wooden floor of a room in the Battle Brawlers' HQ. It had pale white walls, rust colored-wooden floorboards and a single traditional sliding window with pale shingles shades. This room had been Neo Legacy's think tank(June)/blank space(Wesley)/team meeting room(Shien)/multi-purpose room(compromised). It functioned as whatever the members of Neo Legacy needed for team meetings, a jam session(Wesley), quiet room(mainly Ingrid for computer programs, meditation for June/Shien/Hoang or reading for June/Hoang), the list goes on. Claimed by the holders on account that it had no specific function, not claimed by any of the Brawlers and was just the right(in size, lighting, ventilation, acoustics, etc.).

At the moment it is a quiet room for Hoang to contemplate all that has gone on. Her recent haircut **(long story, literal and metaphoric),** the return of Dan Kuso(plenty of mixed emotions or so she had heard), the various training session(ninja and/or bakugan), casual petty arguments( Aerogan and Amazon, Radizen, mentor and mentee(more or less, depends on who), even within the team(most involve Wesley, June, Shien and Hoang in some form)), attacks made by their enemies... much like the "multipurpose room" this list goes on as well.

After staring at a blank wall in front of her for a while, Hoang pulls out her smartphone and decides to put on a song. She grabs the mini-speaker left by Wesley in the safest corner of the room and jacks the cord in her phone. She pulls up YouTube on her phone searching for the song "Evil" by Dove Cameron **(Will explain at end of story).** She sets the phone down beside her and waits for the video to play. Hoang just lets her thoughts wander as the tune plays. At first she just listened, then begins to rhythmically move to the melody. Nodding her head, tapping the floor, moving her left foot in a metronome pattern. When the song reaches the first part of the chorus: **(lyrics:** _ **Never gonna put a spell on me/Never ever gonna bring me back/ Never gonna make me be/ something I'm not because I'm evil**_ **)** she immediately gets up and starts dancing, moving similarly to Mal **(Dove Cameron's character in Disney's Descendants and one of the main protagonists)** in the video.

 _Tell the people_

 _I'm evil_

 _Open your eyes_

 _I'm all a disguise_

Although this song does not necessarily have a encouraging message and is just to emphasis Mal's influenced behavior and villainous roots, to Hoang it was liberating. Telling her to not be afraid of who she is, and just let her bad side show. Normally this song had a way to settle her thoughts, but strangely she began to think about her brother midway in the second verse **(Lyrics:** _ **why should I stop my dissin'/ or soften up my heart/ tell me, what's the good of livin'/ if you can't be who you are)**_ **.** She stopped dancing for a moment.

Hoang couldn't help but consider the moments before and after Dan's return. She considered the stories she heard about him by the Brawlers. Dan's acts of heroism and even thoughtless/oblivious behavior. Shun in a way agreed with her when she poke fun at him, but defended him in such a way that there was a certain spark in his eyes. It was like he missed him. Even the very stories about Dan's greatest moments sparked his eyes to life, but they sadden from remembering. The young protege thought it was the consequences of the battles, how in some of them lives were lost, opening of old wounds or was it longing? Longing for a friend? No, those looks were to forlorn for such a matter. She was aware Shun considered Dan his best friend and even a brother in arms, but somehow it was more.

Hoang recalled the time she was properly introduced to Dan. She was hospitalized after a certain battle **(Another long story)**. Shun and Dan were the first to visit her he appeared peaceful and content, one of few sides of her brother she has ever seen. Then again Shun trusted him to watch her after the battle **(relating to the hospitalization).** She considered Magnets **(Vocaloid/Project Diva song)** , a song her best friend love to dance/perform with her exclusively. How magnets are drawn to one another because of opposing polarity. In some ways Dan and Shun were opposites: silent and calm versus energetic and bold, wind and fire. A lightbulb went off in her head, not necessarily an epiphany but a realization. She had known deep in her heart when she gave up her crush on Shun, but did not even think harder about it at the time.

Hoang shook her head. While that realization was ground shaking she decided to let it out and resume dancing, unfortunately the song was reaching its closing. Regardless she resumed dancing and even ended in the pose similar to Mal when she magically opens the door.

The protege took a moment to catch her breath and recollect herself.

There was a single applause echoing in the room. Hoang turns around to see a raven-haired adult male with amber eyes. He was in his standard brawler gear without his outer layer and gloves. He stood cooly giving a polite applause.

"Wow, you really are quite the dancer." Shun commented smiling gently.

Right on the spot Hoang turned a blushing red, quaking in mixed turmoil of anger and embarrassment.

"Sh-sh-shun! How long have you been standing there?" She asked flustered still.

"Long enough to see most of your dance."

Hoang gulped. She had brawled with large audience in attendance, dancing was something she did for fun in _small_ audience or preferably alone. She never danced in front of her brother let alone any of The Brawlers. She was afraid how her brother react to this, but instead of the usual scolding for her crazy antics/habits/quirks he just complimented her.

"Hoang?"

"Sorry." she said shaking her head."I thought...you would give me the talk about spreading myself too thin."

"No I'm not."

"Oh. Wait, how did you know-?"

"I looked around for you and heard the music coming from here. So I figured you would be here."

"Looking for me, why?" Hoang asked while sitting down in a cross-legged position. "Am I in trouble?"

Shun walked over to sit down next to her. As soon as he sat down, Hoang blinked several times and focused on her brother's face. Shun in a way looked a little tired, but it looked more out of internalized pain as opposed to physical seeing worry lines appearing on his usually serene face.

Shun exhaled. "Hoang can you promise me not to tell anyone and to not freak out?"

"Of course." Hoang said nodding her head once.

Shun breath deeply. "This is not easy, but I...I…"

Hoang place her neatest hand on his shoulder in an act of comfort. The older man looked to her seeing calm violet orbs and a kind encouraging expression coming from the young girl.

"I have feelings for a friend of mine." He hesitated.

Instantly she had an idea for who that friend is, however thought better against saying said name aloud. Sure she had gone through the evidence, but for Shun's sake decided to ask:

"If you are willing to answer, who is it?"

Shun looked shocked. More toward her patience and compassion behind asking the question as opposed the actual question.

"I think you know." Hesitation.

"You aren't okay with answering the question?"

Shun was answerless for a second before muttering an answer.

Hoang knew what the name was, but instead raised a hand near her ear, gesturing she could not hear.

Shun gritted his teeth repeating the answer.

Hoang repeated the gesture this time twitching the corner of her eyes to provoke him.

Knowing that his sister was not even partially deaf decides to answer in a clear voice.

"It's Dan." he said in his usual voice laced with irritation, displeasure and anger. The kind of tone that would have made some people think twice before replying again or make them silent.

Hoang nodded in response.

Shun had an annoyed look for a second, but then realized Hoang was not even remotely fazed. She took it very calmly and in a mature manner. He was shocked.

"You're taking this nonchalantly. Mind telling me why?"

"I had an answer in mind before you told me, in fact mid-dance I came upon that conclusion." she paused. "Perhaps I even knew before then."

"Really?"

"When I gave up having a crush on you, **(long story short she had been attracted to him not just physically, but also character-wise before she really got to know him.)** I did not just do it for thinking ahead; it was also because I knew you were in love with someone else. I just didn't know who or thought about it."

Shun was silent for a moment. Stunned at his sister's unconventionality. He had mentally prepared himself to deal with any sort of distress, discomfort or outburst. He rubbed his temples.

"Went better than expected?"

"Honestly, I don't know. How are you not acting up on this?"

"You're not the first person I know who's LGBT."

Shun had a blank face.

"Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender." She said counting them off her fingers "They involve gender-identity and homosexual affairs."

"How do you know about all of this?"

"A friend of mine is LGBT, two friends of Aunt Amara are an LGBT couple, and when June was convincing me to read "Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard" series he talked about this character who is "gender fluid"-someone who is a different gender at undetermined time- who he describes as 'awesome'."

The older man was dumbfounded.

"Too much?"

Shun nodded.

"Does anyone else know?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I think Ace may have suspected it. Maybe Julie, Alice, Mira even. Jaakor might have known before I realized it. Other than that, you're the first person I've told."

"I'm honored, but why me? Why not Marucho or any of the Brawlers, with the exception of Dan?"

"Because I wanted you to be the first to know."

Hoang notice Shun was avoiding her eyes. She gave him a stare, tilting her head, slouching. _Really?_

Shun caught on, then sighed. Yeah, this is happening a hundred times more than necessary. Especially when she has not done anything scold-worthy today.

"You seemed to be the best choice. You always have this way getting people to talk, but you are at the same time patient, compassionate and non-judgemental." He paused "Not to mention, your-what did June call it-'Awesomeness' to pull through."

Hoang scoffed, then snickered.

"What?"

"That just(chuckles) sounded so off. I've never thought you would say that."She continues chuckling, trying to hold herself to control her laughter. "I'm sorry, that was horrible. I'll stop."

"It's fine." He pats her on the head.

Hoang stopped laughing and looked up at her brother. "Does Dan know?"

Shun retracted his hand. "No. I don't think so."

"You know-"

"Don't say that I have to tell him."

"Actually, I was going to say if you don't tell him either he'll eventually figure it out or it will be too late."

"Huh, is that so?"

"Just a possibility." she shrugged.

Shun nodded and went silent. "You are right-"

"But you don't want to actually deal with it now or you are afraid of how Dan will react, to lose his friendship."

Shun stared at the ground.

Hoang knew she was right. While what Shun said was true, she did not know what to do now. She knew this 'desire' would not be easy to control or deal with, but she knew she would be there for Shun when he would need her the most.

"There is not going to be a perfect time to confess Shun, but there is a right time. And that time should be your decision. While many can tell you to hurry up or it may be too late, in the end it's your choice. Even how it will affect you, how much it hurts and how you deal with it." She exhales. " But know this, you have friends...no family you can talk to. Not just me, but the Brawlers as well. Just say the word." She gave him a comforting smile.

"I'm impressed. You really are my sister, if you give speeches like that."

Hoang acts out of mock astonishment and playfully hits Shun on the arm.

"Why you. You're worse than Dan. Don't ever do that!"

Shun chuckled. "Don't worry I got your message. Thank you."

"Sure. What are siblings for?"

"You are not going to freak out if I hug you right?"

Hoang threw another _really_ look.

"Come here."

Shun opened his arms and Hoang returned the gesture hugging him around his torso, leaning into his chest. She felt his heartbeat, steady and calm as she had remembered from previous comfort embraces. It was peaceful until Hoang phone rang with a chinese gong sound.

Shun and Hoang disengaged their hug. The kunoichi **(A female ninja in Japanese)** went to her phone and un-jacked the speaker. She looked at the caller ID and sees that it was June. She slides the screen to answer.

"Hoang here. What's up June?"

"Where are you? It's dinner time, better hurry before Dan or anyone else eats it all." June replies.

"Yeah, I'll be there I got held up with Shun in 'multi-purposed room'."

"Doing what? You got in trouble, again?"

"No. Just talking." She said monotone.

"Talking?" He paused. "Okay, but seriously come down. It's Taco Tuesday and Dan's enjoying it too much." **(In part of _Spectra's Last Stand_ Dan is seen singing a song about "Taco Night"and some of his teammates get annoyed by it.)**

"Okay, see you soon." Hoang giggles as she ends the call. "It's dinner time." She says to her brother. "Better hurry before Taco Night's over."

"Dan?"

"Dan."

The pair got up on their feet and walked over to the door.

"You don't happen to have a crush on anyone in your team?" Shun asked as they took the first steps into the hallway.

"Why are you asking?"

"Just seemed logical?"

Hoang suddenly looked like a deer when it was about to be runned over by a truck.

"Definitely not Kahil, you tend to think of younger kids as little siblings."

"Mutually with June no matter what anyone else would think."

Hoang and June merely got along like long lost twins reunited. Their behaviors and personalities are described as very similar by many.

"What about Wesley?"

"A darker, more brooding version of you." She remarked.

"Figures, why not Ingrid?"

"She's really great and all, but I do not see her anymore than a sister or even a friend."

"You didn't deny attraction."

"One thing at a time." She advises.

"That just leaves Shien."

Hoang stopped walking.

"Yeah?" She said as she resumed walking

Shun remained quiet, waiting for a response.

"What about him? He's really great. He's totally dependable. He has an amazing tenacity when it comes to dealing with June and even Aerogan's hyper personality. He's really sweet and it's adorable when he acts all modest. And he has these beautiful-"

Hoang suddenly became aware of what she had just said and the amuse look her brother was giving her even though she could not see it. Hoang began to turn as red as a Drago.

"You were saying." Shun commented.

"Don't you tell-" she says almost yelling, but was shaking as she made a scolding gesture.

"My lips are sealed."

Hoang calmed down enough that she had a minor blush, but the tips of her ears were tinted red. Hoang exhaled.

"Let's get going to the dining room before Dan inhales the entire meal." She said and walked faster.

Shun smirked and followed after her.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? I'm still working on the next episode, but I got caught up in school-related business and stresses. I cannot guarantee that will come up relatively soon, but hopefully by next month. I do hope you enjoyed it, regardless of possible spoilers and the 'augmentation' of Shun's character in my fanfic.**

 **The song "Evil" is from** _ **Descendants' Wicked World**_ **\- a mini series that happens between** _ **Disney's Descendants**_ **and the upcoming** _ **Descendants 2**_ **. The series is about the children of classic Disney's villains(Maleficient, Jafar, Cruella De Vil and the Evil Queen) adjusting to their lives in Auradon, experiencing high school related, magical misadventures. In one of the mini-episodes,** _ **Talking Heads**_ **Mal(daughter of Maleficient) is accused by the Auradon kids(children of the 'good' characters of Disney classics such as Audrey, daughter of Aurora and Prince Phillip) of being evil. The Villain kids(Evie daughter of the Evil Queen, Carlos son of Cruella De Vil, and Jay son of Jafar) try to defend her. Mal influence by a cursed 'necklace' casts a spell that scrambles the speech of the other characters, except Evie who tries convince her to undo the spell. Instead, Mal goes into a song and dance singing "Evil". If you want to see it check it out on YouTube.**

 **Just so you know, I am not LGBT(as a fact or rather as far as I know). But I'm aware about it(school and outside sources: internet, shows like Arrowverse, and books by Julie Anne Peters and recent Rick Riordan books) and had read quite a few fanfics revolving around Dan and Shun as an LGBT couple. I just want to say it should not matter if someone is or is not LGBT everyone has the right to love who ever we want and may indicate he/she is different but that's who he/she is. It should not make them any less awesome. Some nations such as Russia highly discourage these kind of relations, do not let something like this affect who you choose to spend your life with.**

 **I'm sorry if this has been too wordy, but I just want to get it out there.**

 **Comment, Review, Question, PM, do as you will, but be respectful.**

 **Thank you,**

 **hopefulmuse617**


End file.
